


Best Man Speech

by NeonDomino



Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, best man speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: James tries to write a best man speech for Sirius and Remus' wedding.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Best Man Speech

* * *

"When I first met Sirius," James says, "he was an absolute arse. I mean, he still is, but he's my best arse."

"Please don't start your best man speech by referring to him as your best arse," Peter suggests.

"Best friend it is," James says, scribbling through and making the change. "And when I met Remus, he was too scared to talk to anyone or make friends. And then they fell in love, and the shagging. We needed earplugs—"

"Remus' mum is quite religious and you can't tell her they've slept together. Plus... don't reference them having sex in the speech."

James sighs as he crosses that out too. "Remus and Sirius are my two best friends and I'm glad that they've found each other and fallen in love."

He looks at Peter, but this time Peter nods.

"I need to add some more," James mutters. "A lot of this revolves around Sirius being an arse and them forgetting silencing charms." He heads back to the desk, screws up the parchment and starts again. "I've got to get this best man's speech perfect."

* * *


End file.
